Increasingly, people are building up collections of digital media, such as audio files, video files, digital images, etc. While portable memory devices such as thumb drives, CD-R disks, and MP3 players have provided some capability to physically carry such files from place to place for use, often such memory devices are too limited in carrying capacity as well as being too easily lost or stolen for entrusting with sensitive data files. Still, collectors of digital media would benefit from being able to access their collections without the necessity of setting up an elaborate network bridge.